Ashley Snape at Hogwarts
by The-Dauntless-Tribute-Wizard
Summary: Snape has a daughter. What will happen? Read to find out. Will Ashley fall in love with Harry. Will Draco get Harry first. All this and more. Please R&R
1. Home?

"_Finally" _Ashley screamed as her father walked through the door. _"I missed you daddy. I hated being at that Muggle school I missed being able to scream Avada Kedavra and Crucio at people who annoyed me. I missed not being able to make potions or practice my quidditch" _she said. She then ran up to her father and gave him a huge hug. Ashley had been living in a Muggle Boarding School ever since she could remember only coming home when her father returned from his job in the Wizarding World teaching at Hogwarts. Ashley may have only been 10 but she knew almost as many spells and potions as a 7th year. Her father turned to her and replied _"I have missed you to my little Ash darling. Daddy has missed watching you succeed. I have missed your quaint little laugh and your little plots. I have missed you very much my dear"_ replied Severus Snape. _"Now I would like to see what my little snake here remembers from what daddy taught her last year. What are some of the spells I taught you?" "Let's see" _replied Ashley. _"Ummmm Expecto Patronum" _and out of her fathers wand burst a wolf. _"Very good. Any others you remember?" "Legilimens, Accio, Sectumsempra, Levicorpus, Avada Kedavra, Crucio, Impetimenta, wingardium leviosa, enevrate, stupefy, riddikulus, and Imperius. I can't think of any others right now daddy I'm sorry I let you down"_ Ashley said_. "You didn't let me down darling you did very well. Now can you tell me some potions and how to make them?"_ Snape asked her. _"I can try to daddy" _Ashley replied and with that she sat trying to remember some of her potions that she was taught. _"Love potion- Ashwinder Eggs, Polyjuice Potion- lacewing flies leeches, powdered bicorn horn knotgrass fluxweed shredded boomslang skin and a bit of that person". "Very good my dear" _her father cooed. _"Now we must wait till nightfall so that you may show me your Qudditich moves"_. So while they waited for night fall to come Ashley told her father about her Muggle School. She told her father how she was the youngest kid in her school and how bad things happened when she got mad and she would start to mutter words under her breath. After a while it got dark Ashley, happily bouncing after her father, obediently grabbed her broom and went outside. She placed the broom on the ground. _"Up," _she commanded the broom. The broom popped up into her hand and she threw her one leg over the broom and kick the ground. She steadily gained height until she was so high above ground she couldn't find her father she then dived toward the ground in a Wronski Feint. She went straight toward the ground only pulling up last minute. She didn't crash. Her father looked at her with a sincere and loving smile. _"Go to bed please," _he said. Ashley climbed the two flights of stairs to her room. She opened her door. She was immediately greeted by her green and silver fabric room and her modeling dolls and her fabrics and her designing kits. She walked to her bed and put on her pajamas and sat on her little chair in the corner with her book in hand reading until her father came up to say lights out. _"Daddy" _she said _"Can you please tell me a story?" "Which one my little snake?" _he said. _"Tell me the one how you and mommy fell in love, again, please" _she pleaded. _"Ok, my little snake anything for you" _he replied. So he began _"Me and your mother we were next door neighbors for a while. After a couple of years we both noticed we were different from everyone else. We got our letter on the same day. Our parents told us then we went to our hiding place and told each other. When she told me I was so happy we would be in the same school. We got on the train together. Once we got to the school and saw we might have a chance to be separated we got worried. She was the first to be called she got called to the Slytherin table just like everyone in both of our families. After a while I was called and ended up in Slytherin with her. We were both very happy. After a while I started to have problems in my Charms class and she was excellent so she tutored me till I got it. In that time we realized what we hadn't in our friends as little kids. I loved her and she loved me." _She then got on her bed and fell asleep very quickly. In the morning when she woke up she was upset. It was, in fact, her 11th birthday. She got up and honored her favorite house team. She put on a light green tank-top with a dark green T-shirt a silver mini skirt and flip-flops. She then started to walk around and memorize her house. When she finally wandered in to the kitchen she gasped. _"Mum your back your really truly here"_ Ash cried. _"Well, my little snake you didn't think I'd miss your big day did you! Happy Birthday Princess. Here's your gift but don't open it yet."_Bellatrix Lestrange said. Ash rarely ever saw her mother because her mother was supposed to be traveling but really Bellatrix and Severus both had gone their separate ways years ago and Bellatrix married Rholdophus Lestrange. "_Why don't you go and get your money bag. Once your letter comes we will do to Diagon Alley and get your supplies for Hogwarts" _Snape and Bellatrix said at once. So Ashley smiling ran up to her room jumping a trick step that she had placed at the top so that if there was any intruders they wouldn't be able to get to her because her room took up the whole 2nd floor. While she ran up to her room Snape and Bellatrix we quietly fighting about her. _"Look at her she thinks were still together we haven't been for 5 years! She's not going to understand if we don't tell her soon! I love her with all my heart but I think it's time to tell her" _Bellatrix said. "_Bella my dear __**I**__ don't think she will ever understand that her real mother is Alecto Carrow and not you. I don't think she will ever believe that you and me aren't together and I'm not going to break her dreams of us all being reunited once you stop "traveling". If you feel fit enough to ruin a little girls dream go straight ahead you know where her room is" _he told her. Neither noticed Ashley standing by the door until she broke down crying and ran to her room and locked the door and placed everything she could in front of it this way they couldn't use Alohomora. She ran over to her trunk and started to fill it with everything that she was going to need "_Ok let's see what am I going to need where is that list? Oh there it is. Ok so:_

_Manikins _

Cloth

Design patterns

Scissors

Candles

Quills

Parchment

Ink bottles

_I think that's all I'm going to need" _she whispered to her self as she tried to calm her self she was still shaking violently and crying her eyes out. "_How could I have been so stupid I look nothing like mu-Bellatrix" _she cried. While she was in her room packing and crying. Snape and Bellatrix were now fighting more violently wands at the ready. They were ready to duel over Ashley. Snape turned to Bellatrix and said "_You lay a hand on her and I swear I will crucio you faster than you could yell protego. She is now crying in her room because you had to start that stupid conversation" _He said in his dangerously low voice he only used when protecting Ashley. Bellatrix took a step toward Snape he held his ground he was ready to start to yell out protection curses if need be. Except she took a step around him toward the stairs she then turned to him and said "_Are you coming I'm going upstairs to see if she's ok. I heard her door lock so were most likely going to have to use Alohomora" "Well" _he said _"She knows how to avoid that spell she piles stuff in front of her door so that even if we unlock it by magic we still can't get in" _So they started there climb to the top of the stairs. They didn't know about the trick step so they stepped on it and got stuck which sent off an alarm in Ashley's room. She quickly looked out her door to see them. She opened her door and started to giggle. "_Ashley Olivia Snape you get down here and help us out of this hole" _her parents commanded her. _"Ok I will after you two stop fighting and I want the wands till we get ready to go and you know I can't use them yet" _she said only managing between giggling fits. She went over and pulled her parents out of the step and took there wands. She then went back to her room and started to play with the wands because she knew that she could still do magic because only once the letter came and confirmed. So she started to make things fly in to her hands.


	2. The Letter

After a while, she got bored and went down stairs. She sat down with her mum and dad and they turned on a movie. After a couple of minutes she opened her gift she was surprised it was a whole new box of patterns. She quickly ran upstairs At about 3:00 in the afternoon an owl came to the house holding a letter. Ashley grabbed the letter and started to dance around happily. Finally, she thought I get to see my lists so we can go to Diagon Alley. Therefore, she opened the letter. It told her everything she was going to need but at the bottom, it said, "1st years may not have a broom". "Daddy you told me I would be able to be on the Quidditch team! It states right here in emerald and cream 1st years may not have a broomstick of theirs," Ashley declared. "Well my dear that is why I will own the broomstick" Snape said very coolly. "Well come on if were going to Diagon Alley today" Bella said. And off they went. Once they got to the Leaky Cauldron, tapped the third brick up from the garbage can, and stepped back as a little hole appeared and it got bigger and bigger until it was an archway. Behind this Archway was Diagon Alley.

Ashley was so happy she was back where she belonged. Ashley grabbed her fathers hand and her mothers hand and started to look around she really wanted ice cream maybe they could go get some. "Ash m dear let's go we must go to Gringotts for galleons and knuts. Then we will go get your things. Ok, my dear," said Bellatrix. Therefore, they headed off toward the gigantic building. Once inside Snape saw something that made him look twice for it was indeed Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Percy Weasley, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. Ashley, Severus, and Bellatrix walked up to the counter. Bellatrix tapped her hand to get some attention right then all the goblins stopped and looked at her (for Gringotts was controlled by goblins) one goblin rushed over he fell. When he got up, he stammered "M-my apolo-apologies M-miss Bellatrix. Wha-what can me do-o for you? I-I need your wand for I.D." "Yes yes very well here and make it snappy we're here for Hogwarts supplies isn't that right darling. Ashley where are you?" Bellatrix said worriedly. "I'm over here mum" Ash replied. "Come now darling we are getting into the cart. Oh leave your father now let's go!" Bellatrix said exasperated. "I'm coming mum. You are too daddy let's go!" and with that Ashley grabbed her fathers hand and pulled him out of thought. "Oh no dear I'm going to stay I never have liked you mothers vault" Snape said his gaze still on the group of Gryffindor and that Ravenclaw girl.

Ashley grabbed his hand again and with one almighty tug pulled him to the cart where her mother and the Goblin sat. They climbed into the back of the cart. They sped off toward the underground tunnels. Ash started to get a little scared as they went deeper and deeper into the tunnel. After a while, she started to hear noises like roars. After about a second Ashley saw what had made the noise and she burst out crying for right ahead was a fully-grown dragon. They got to the dragon and got out the goblin handed each of them metal that clanked when you shook it. He then told them to shake the clackers clack clack clack but by that time Ashley had already ran back to the cart in quick sobs she had always been scared of dragons. She ran to her father. "It's ok it's not going to hurt you little one have no fear daddy's here daddy's here. Come on let's get into the cart sweetie" he said trying to calm Ash down. They sat watching as the goblin clumsily pressed his palm to the vault. The door swung open. Ashley was still crying but they had a perfect view from the cart so they could see what was going on which calmed Ashley down a little bit. Then next thing they knew "MUM" Ash screamed as Bellatrix pounded on the vault door because she had been locked in. The goblin looked up dazedly when he heard Ashley scream he placed his palm back on the door. "You insolent little moron I could have been burned to dea-" Bellatrix screamed and then she saw Ash crying over by her father. "Oh princess its ok that goblin didn't mean to lock mommy in the vault he just hadn't left his hand on the door long enough" she cooed. So on their way back up Ashley noticed a waterfall. She tugged at her father's sleeve and pointed up toward it. Once they hit the floor of Gringotts Snape turned to Bellatrix and spoke to her very quietly

"Why don't you go get some food? I want to show Ashley a group of kids I think she might want to meet," he said. Therefore, with a huff and "Be good" to Severus she set off for food. "Ashley come closer now its ok we're going to go say hi to some of the kids' daddy works with ok?" Ash shook her head and grabbed her father very tightly as she saw who they were walking toward she went behind her father as if waiting to surprise someone. "You ten should be lucky that I can't take house points away during school break or else that would be 10 points each so that would be 10 points from Ravenclaw and 90 points from Gryffindor if I'm correct." Oh yes, quite correct, and you sound very weird when you talk like that." said Ash in a very small voice from behind her fathers back. "Who is that? A little Slytherin you're baby-sitting I presume or did you steal her," said a very grumpy Hermione. Hermione Granger did not like to be interrupted by a professor on school break more or less Professor Snape. "Miss Granger you made a terrible mistake. Pumpkin will you please stop hiding because they WON'T hurt you" Severus said in a very weird voice for the group had never heard him speak like that in such a loving voice besides Neville when during an Oculemency lesson when Neville went into Snape's mind and heard him talking to his mother. "Ok. I will." Ashley said in a very little voice. She then drew herself from behind her father's back. The group gasped. The little girl looked like an exact replica of Severus Snape himself. Ginevra or Ginny Weasley was the first to get her bearings back. "And who is this little sweetie oh your so cute I could eat you up" she said in a really stupid voice like she was talking to a 3 year old. "I" said Ashley in a matter-of-factly tone "am Ashley Lily Snape. I am the daughter of Severus Snape and Alecto Carrow my adopted mother is Bellatrix Lestrange. Oh and if you ever speak to me like that again I swear I will beat you to a pulp then to a fine dust and feed you to the pet I get Weasley and yes I know who all of you are Ginevra Weasley, Percy Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom all Pure-blood Gryffindors. In addition, you are Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan all half-blood Gryffindors and Luna Lovegood a little half-blood Ravenclaw. Daddy I see Cousin Drac. Can I go say hi please pretty please with a serpent on top?" she asked. "Yes my little serpentine princess you may and be on the look out for your mother she will be back with food any minute now," Sev said. Ashley hopped off to join her cousin who was admiring a brand new Nimbus two thousand that her Uncle Lucy had just bought.

"Ummm professor not to be rude because I really don't want house points take in away during break, but your daughter is really aggressive and assertive and well down right rude. But on the bright side she looks just like you sir." Ginny said. "Now now little Gryffindor was that very nice to say about your Potions Master's daughter. I hope you read the handbook because section 4 paragraph 3 sentence 2 states 'If a student on break encounters a professor and they are rude or breaking any rules that should be followed no matter what then the professor can, in fact, take away house points. When the students go back, there will be negative amount of points for that house. Some examples of these are: being rude, is making false accusations, rude to family.' Moreover, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley just broke two of these rules and with all of you around that made you all accessories to the guilty so I can take points away for that. You're just lucky Ashley did not hear you or I would take more points away but for now I believe 100 points from Gryffindor and 10 points from Ravenclaw will do just find".

Snape walked over to where his daughter and nephew sat admiring the brand new Nimbus two-thousand. "Hello Draco. Hello Lucius how are you. Hello Narcissa are you well. We have to go to Ollivander's wand shop very quick. Once Bellatrix gets back, we are going to head off to the restaurant down the road. Will you three be joining us? I think I have some news for young Draco that may make him very happy," Snape inquired. "Daddy what did you do to those Gryffindors and that Ravenclaw?" Ashley asked. "I will tell you once we are there," said Snape. "Yes we will come along Severus" Lucius Malfoy replied. "Why don't we all go to our house instead," said Narcissa Malfoy. "Yes. That will be quite suitable. We shall meet you in say 30 minutes." Severus said. "Yes we shall she you then" said Narcissa. "Daddy, Uncle Lucy, Auntie Cissy can't Drac come with me I want him to help me find my first wand. Oh please pretty please with silver and green on top?" Ashley and Draco pleaded. "It's fine with me and I'm sure with your mother since he is her nephew but it's up to your Auntie and Uncle," Sev told Ashley. "Since its ok with your Uncle and Auntie you may Draco. It is ok with me and your mother," Lucius told Draco.

Draco and Ashley dashed off toward Ollivander's Snape calling after them to slow down. Ashley got there first. "Ha ha I beat you I beat you ha ha I'm faster than you. Hey Draco you'll never guess who we saw at Gringotts" Ashley taunted her older cousin. "Who did you run into?" Draco asked. "I'm not telling you," Ash taunted in a very mimicking voice. "Who Ash who. Who did you run into? Please tell me I'll buy you an ice-cream if you do" Draco pleaded. "Ok but it has to be a chocolate banana sundae. We saw The Weasley kids, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Luna Lovegood. The Weasley girl hurt my feelings she thought I was out of ear shot when I was coming over to you. She said very mean things about me to daddy," Ashley almost cried. "What did she say little cousin" Draco asked cooing. "She said and I quote 'your daughter is really aggressive and assertive and well down right rude' and it made me feel really bad." Ashley said in a misty tone.

"Come on daddy you're taking forever," Ash screamed. So Severus ran up the steps to where his nephew and daughter had just disappeared. He walked into the wand shop. Ashley stood her mouth gapping at how many wands there were. "What child needs a wand? What adult needs a repair?" said a squeaky voice from abound the wands somewhere. "Oh hello Professor and Little Mr. Malfoy. Who is this!" Ollivander exclaimed. "I am Ashley Lily Snape. I require a wand of yours. I have heard they are the best except for Gergorovitch". "Ah Miss Snape well let's see which wand is rightfully yours. Professor Snape if you wouldn't mind telling me who this child's mother is" Ollivander said in a very annoyingly cheerful voice. "I am her father, Alecto Carrow is her mother but, Bellatrix Lestrange is most like her mother," Snape whispered. "OK let's see. Here is a Holly 12 ½ inch dragon heartstring slightly bendy. A relative of yours" Ollivander said while pulling down a big box with pictures of dragon covering the top. Ashley gave a little squeal. Ollivander looked at her as if she was crazy. "My real mums wand" she whispered as if she said it Bellatrix would appear and slap her. Ashley knew Bellatrix didn't like to hear Ashley talking about her birth mother Alecto Carrow because when Ashley was born Alecto was very young still in her twenties as was Snape himself but Severus was ready to take on the role of daddy. Bellatrix had been Snape's best girl friend besides Lily Evans, who in his sixth year lost her loyalty by calling her a mud-blood, so Bellatrix fell in to the role of mother. Ashley took the wand. "Wingardium Leviosa" she bellowed at a feather that rocketed toward the ceiling. "Ok Miss Snape let's try this one it is a replica of your mothers 12¾ inch walnut, with a dragon heartstring core slightly bendy" Ashley grabbed the wand it felt fairly uncomfortable in her hand as did the other. "Levicorpus" she shouted at her father who raised an inch before falling with a thud. " Ok then your very hard to place Miss. How about this one it is your-" but before he could finish Ashley whispered "daddy". "Yes very good it is 13 ¾ inch ebony dragon heartstring not bendy," Ollivander said. Ashley grabbed the wand it felt right at home in her hand. She pointed it at Draco and yelled "Expelliarmus". The wand flew into her free hand. "This is it," she walked over paid Ollivander 15 Galleons.

They walked out because they still had sometime left Snape gave Ashley 20 extra Galleons. "We meet back in fifteen minutes. You guys go to the candy store and DON'T let the Weasley twins give her anything. OK?" he said. "Yes daddy we will" Ashley replied. She then pulled her cousin with her down to the candy store. Once they got there Ashley walked in and immediately went for the Chocolate wands. "Oh hello Draco. How are you," came a wheezy voice and slightly retarded sounding voice and a soft and whispery voice from behind a tower of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "Oh Hello Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy. I am well. How are you?" "We are well thank-you for asking." said the girl, Pansy. Ashley had run behind her cousin. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy kept looking at her. "Oh. Ashley these are my friends Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Guy's this is my little cousin Ashley." Draco said. "How long till we have to go Drac?" Ashley asked. "Drac really Draco. If I ever called you that you'd scream at me" Pansy whined. "Yea, well she is my cousin. Ash 10 minutes or he'll find us," Draco replied. " How is _she _your cousin she looks nothing like you. Your blond she's black your blue she's black." Pansy complained. "Ash come on let's buy your candies and then we'll wait ok?" "Yea Draco" Ashley said close to tears. "Why did you call me Draco? What happened to Drac?" Draco questioned her. "Well I don't want to go to school and be the only person to call you Drac and that girl seemed really mad" she replied. "It's fine. Come on we only have 5 minutes left" Draco told her. So they bought 10 boxes of chocolate wands, 5 boxes of sugar quills, 3 boxes of chocolate frogs, and 2 boxes of Dooble's Best Blowing Gum all for only 20 Galleons. Right before they left to go sit Draco went to tell his friends bye. Ashley walked to the side of the store where two red-haired boys sat with candies all around them.

" Oi! Girl come here" one of the boys said. "What do you want" Ashley asked. "Here take this you look like you need it" the other boy said. Ashley took the nougat and she ate it. It tasted kind of wired. Next thing she knew she was covered in blood. She ran inside to Draco who sat there yelling at his friends for making Ashley sad. "Drac" Ashley said crying. "What is it Ash" he turned around and gasped. She had blood covering the front of her silk robes. "These two red head boys gave me a nougat and this happened" she cried. Draco grabbed her hand and the other three followed. Once outside they saw the twins sitting on the step laughing. "How _dare _you give my _little _cousin one of your stupid little nose-bleed nougats. You wait until our father's hear about this. I swear she is terrible frightened of blood. If she is scarred I will personally kill yo-" Draco said but was interrupted. "I thought I told you two to meet me in 15 minutes" Snape yelled. "Daddy" Ashley cried and turned around. "Ashley what happened. Oh little one what did you do." he asked. "It wasn't me daddy" she cried. "She's telling the truth Uncle. The Weasley's gave her a nose-bleed nougat. They are right there for you." Draco said stepping aside to show the Weasley's who their victims father was. Their giggling stopped immediately after seeing Snape. "How _dare _you give an 11 year old child any of your disgusting little products. How long will she remain like this!" he demanded.

Just then the rest of the Weasley family, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger, came down the street to see the twins being yelled at by none other than Snape. "Professor Snape may I ask you why you are yelling at my sons?" asked Molly Weasley. "Well Mrs. Weasley your sons gave my daughter a nose-bleed nougat. She is terrible afraid of blood and now look at her," he turned Ashley around. By now Ashley was covered in blood. She was trembling too! "Fred and George Weasley you give this little girl the antidote now!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "Well mum we can't. This is a new nose-bleed nougat. When you give this one to someone the nose-bleed won't stop for at least 10 minutes and it's been about 5. So she's go 5 minutes to go. We're pretty proud of that one" Fred said. "Yes, well testing it out on my little girl. You are sick people. I can see this is not going to be a good year for the Gryffindors. Already 100 points away from you and 10 from Ravenclaw. Come on little one we'll go to Uncle Lucy's house and clean you up I'll call Bellatrix and tell her to go home and get you some new robes. Which ones Silk green and silver, Satan 'Wizard's and Witches against Muggles, or you pure cotton snakes. Oh come on," and with that Severus pulled his daughter up into his arms grabbed Draco and walked off.

When they were out of ear shot of the Weasley's Snape picked up his wand and made a patronus with which he said "You must bring your daughter her green and silver robes. The Weasley twins experimented on her. We will be at your sisters" he flicked his wand and the doe went to find Bellatrix.

They walked to Malfoy Manor. When they walked in Snape dropped Ashley she immediately ran over to her Uncle and Aunt who stood there with their mouth agape. "Wha-what happened" Narcissa asked starring at Ashley who's nose was still pouring blood. "Those mean Weasley boys they gave me something and I-I didn't know who they were and I ate it. And-and now I'm covered in bloo-blood" she cried. At that moment a great crack was heard over Ashley's wails of fear and agony. "What is happening in here. I get woken out of a sleep by a doe standing by me bed, Severus! Only because my child needs robes what happened did she pee herself or something," Bellatrix screamed. She turned red in the face to look at Ashley who was hiding behind Draco at that point crying. Bellatrix screamed. "What happened little one why is your nose bleeding" she asked. "Well the Weasley twins gave her a nose-bleed nougat Auntie Bella" Draco informed his furious Aunt. "Severus, dear, why, may ask, did you not make them give her the antidote" she asked in a dangerously slow voice. "My dear, I did try. Here is the thing they were testing it on Ashley they had no antidote. They said it should last 10 minutes look now it is slowing" he said. The black pair of eyes started calmly into the furious brown pair. "Ashy has it stopped yet?" Bellatrix asked still staring at Snape. "Yes mum and I would like to change please" she grabbed her clothes from her mother.

She quickly went up to Draco's room with him following. Ashley kicked Draco out while she changed. "You can come back in Drac," Ashley said. She grabbed a book, grabbed his hand, and went to the bed. "Do you really want me to read _The tales of Beedle the Bard_this is for little kids," he said. "Yea well I am a little kid so read Drac," she said. He laid down on the bed.

Ashley laid her head down on his chest and he began "A long time ago, in a far-off land, there lived a foolish king who decided that he alone should have the power of magic. He therefore commanded the head of his army

to form a Brigade of Witch-Hunters, and issued them with a pack of ferocious black hounds. At

the same time, the King caused proclamations to be read in every village and town across the land:

"Wanted by the King, an Instructor in Magic." No true witch or wizard dared volunteer for

the post, for they were all in hiding from the Brigade of Witch-Hunters. However, a cunning charlatan with no magical power saw a chance of enriching himself, and arrived at the palace, claiming to be a wizard of

enormous skill. The charlatan performed a few simple tricks, which convinced the foolish King of his magical powers, and was immediately appointed Grand Sorcerer in Chief, the King's Private Magic Master.

The charlatan bade the King give him a large sack of gold, so that he might purchase wands and other magical necessities. He also requested several large rubies, to be used in the casting of curative charms, and a silver chalice or two, for the storing and maturing of potions. All these things the foolish King supplied.

The charlatan stowed the treasure safely in his own house and returned to the palace grounds. He did not know that he was being watched by an old woman who lived in a hovel on the edge of the grounds. Her name was Babbitty, and she was the washerwoman who kept the palace linens soft, fragrant and white. Peeping from behind her drying sheets, Babbitty saw the charlatan snap two twigs from one of the King's trees and disappear into the palace. The charlatan gave one of the twigs to the King and assured him that it was a wand of tremendous power. "It will only work, however," said the charlatan, "when you are worthy of it." Every morning the charlatan and the foolish King walked out into the palace grounds, where they waved their wands and shouted nonsense at the sky. The charlatan was careful to perform more tricks, so that the King remained convinced of his Grand Sorcerer's skill, and of the power of the wands that had cost so

much gold. One morning, as the charlatan and the foolish King were twirling their twigs, and hopping in circles, and chanting meaningless rhymes, a loud cackling reached the King's ears. Babbitty the washerwoman was watching the King and the charlatan from the window of her tiny cottage, and was laughing so hard she soon sank out of sight, too weak to stand. "I must look most undignified, to make the old washerwoman laugh so!" said the King. He ceased his hopping and twig twirling, and frowned. "I grow weary of practice! When shall I be ready to perform real spells in front of my subjects, Sorcerer?" The charlatan tried to soothe his pupil, assuring him that he would soon be capable of astonishing feats of magic, but Babbitty's cackling had stung the foolish King more than the charlatan knew. "Tomorrow," said the King, "we shall invite our court to watch their King perform magic!" The charlatan saw that the time had come to take his treasure and flee. "Alas, Your Majesty, it is impossible! I had forgotten to tell Your Majesty that I must set out on a long journey tomorrow –" "If you leave this palace without my permission, Sorcerer, my Brigade of Witch-Hunters will hunt you down with their hounds! Tomorrow morning you will assist me to perform magic for the benefit of my lords and ladies, and if anybody laughs at me, I shall have

you beheaded!" The King stormed back to the palace, leaving the charlatan alone and afraid. Not all his

cunning could save him now, for he could not run away, nor could he help the King with magic that neither of them knew. Seeking a vent for his fear and his anger, the charlatan approached the window of Babbitty

the washerwoman. Peering inside, he saw the little old lady sitting at her table, polishing a wand. In a corner behind her, the King's sheets were washing themselves in a wooden tub. The charlatan understood at once that Babbitty was a true witch, and that she who had given him his awful problem could also solve it. "Crone!" roared the charlatan. "Your cackling has cost me dear! If you fail to help me, I shall denounce you as a witch, and it will be you who is torn apart by the King's hounds!" Old Babbitty smiled at the charlatan and assured him that she would do everything in her power to help. The charlatan instructed her to conceal herself inside a bush while the King gave his magical display, and to perform the King's spells for him,

without his knowledge. Babbitty agreed to the plan but asked one question. "What, sir, if the King attempts a spell Babbitty cannot perform?" The charlatan scoffed. "Your magic is more than equal to that fool's imagination," he assured her, and he retired to the castle, well pleased with his own cleverness. The following morning all the lords and ladies of the kingdom assembled in the palace grounds. The King climbed on to a stage in front of them, with the charlatan by his side. "I shall firstly make this lady's hat disappear!" cried the King, pointing his twig at a noblewoman. From inside a bush nearby, Babbitty pointed

her wand at the hat and caused it to vanish. Great was the astonishment and admiration of the crowd, and loud their applause for the jubilant King. "Next, I shall make that horse fly!" cried the King, pointing his twig at his own steed. From inside the bush, Babbitty pointed her wand at the horse and it rose high into

the air. The crowd was still more thrilled and amazed and they roared their appreciation of their magical King. "And now," said the King, looking all around for an idea; and the Captain of his Brigade of Witch-Hunters ran forwards. "Your Majesty," said the Captain, "this very morning, Sabre died of eating a poisonous toadstool! Bring him back to life, Your Majesty, with your wand!" And the Captain heaved on to the stage the lifeless body of the largest of the witch-hunting hounds. The foolish King brandished his twig

and pointed it at the dead dog. But inside the bush, Babbitty smiled, and did not trouble to lift her wand, for no magic can raise the dead. When the dog did not stir, the crowd began first to whisper, and then to laugh. They suspected that the King's first two feats had been mere tricks. "Why doesn't it work?" the King screamed at the charlatan, who bethought himself of the only ruse left to him. "There, Your Majesty, there!" he shouted, pointing at the bush where Babbitty sat concealed. "I see her plain, a wicked witch who is blocking your magic with her own evil spells! Seize her, somebody, seize her!" Babbitty fled from the bush, and the Brigade of Witch-Hunters set off in pursuit, unleashing their hounds, who bayed for Babbitty's blood. But as she reached a low hedge, the little witch vanished from sight, and when the King, the charlatan and all the courtiers gained the other side, they found the pack of witch-hunting hounds barking and scrabbling around a bent and aged tree. "She has turned herself into a tree!" screamed the charlatan and, dreading lest Babbitty turn back into a woman and denounce him, he added, "Cut her down, Your Majesty, that is the way to treat evil witches!" An axe was brought at once, and the old tree was felled to loud cheers from the courtiers and the charlatan. However, as they were making ready to return to the palace, the sound of loud cackling stopped them in their tracks. "Fools!" cried Babbitty's voice from the stump they had left behind. "No witch or wizard can be killed by being cut in half! Take the axe, if you do not believe me, and cut the Grand Sorcerer in two!" The Captain of the Brigade of Witch-Hunters was eager to make the experiment, but as he raised the axe the charlatan fell to his knees, screaming for mercy and confessing all his wickedness. As he was dragged away to the dungeons, the tree stump cackled more loudly than ever. "By cutting a witch in half, you have unleashed a dreadful curse upon your kingdom!" it told the petrified King. "Henceforth, every stroke of harm that you inflict upon my fellow witches and wizards will feel like an axe stroke in your own side, until you will wish you could die of it!" At that, the King fell to his knees too, and told the stump that he would issue a proclamation

at once, protecting all the witches and wizards of the kingdom, and allowing them to practice their magic in peace. "Very good," said the stump, "but you have not yet made amends to Babbitty!"

Anything, anything at all!" cried the foolish King, wringing his hands before the stump. "You will erect a statue of Babbitty upon me, in memory of your poor washerwoman, and to remind you for ever of your own foolishness!" said the stump.The King agreed to it at once, and promised to engage the foremost sculptor in the land, and have the statue made of pure gold. Then the shamed King and all the noblemen and women returned to the palace, leaving the tree stump cackling behind them. When the grounds were deserted once more, there wriggled from a hole between the roots of the tree stump a stout and whiskery old rabbit with a wand clamped between her teeth. Babbitty hopped out of the grounds and far away, and ever after a golden statue of the washerwoman stood upon the tree stump, and no witch or wizard was ever persecuted in the kingdom again." Draco finished.

He looked over to see Ashley asleep. He slowly got up covered her up and then went down stairs to where his Auntie Bella, Uncle Sev, Mum, and Father were sitting talking. "Uncle Sev did you hear the news?" Draco asked. "What news dear boy" Snape asked. "Well for one they say the Tri-Wizard Tournament is going to be held this year. For two Lily Evans is coming to help Mad-Eye Moody this year" he said. "Did you say Li-lily Evans" Snape sputtered. "Yes" Draco replied simply. "Draco be a dear and go get Ashy for Auntie Bella" Bellatrix asked her nephew. "Yes auntie" replied. He went up the stairs and opened his door. He walked over to where his cousin lay. "Ashy wake-up. Auntie Bella and Uncle Sev are going to take you to go get your robes" he spoke very low. "What! Oh, Hi Draco." she spoke drearily. She got up and walked down the stairs.

"Did we ever eat I'm staring!" she complained. "I am too!" Draco chimed in. Bellatrix smiled as she looked at her nephew and daughter. "Narcissa can you please find them some food? While Ashley eats I'm going to fix her hair" she said. Narcissa grabbed two slices of pizza put them in the microwave and then put them on the table. The kids darted toward the table. Once seated Bellatrix grabbed a brush from her bag and began to brush Ashley's hair. Once she finished they said there good-byes and promised to meet at platform 9 ¾. So they headed of.

Once they were at the robe place they walked in. "Daddy can I buy some fabrics please?" she asked. "Of course dear" he replied. Bellatrix rung the bell. A stoutly old woman came. She took one look at Ashley and looked at Snape. "Slytherin?" she asked in a wheezy voice. "Don't know yet" he replied. She took Ashley into the back. She measured her. "What would you like them made out of dear" she asked. "I would like some silk and some in a heavier materiel" Ash said. So the woman started her work. After 20 minutes Ashley had 12 new sets of robes for school. "Ashley dear come on let's go. We bought you some silk and cotton materials" Severus said. Ashley grabbed her fathers hand and off the went.

They walked all the way to the potions' store so they could buy the correct ingredients for Ashley. "Daddy what do I need?" Ashley asked her father. 'Well my darling you need 2 of everything in here," he replied. So after they paid Ashley went and watched the animals of the pet store. "Little one would you like a pet?" Bellatrix asked. "Oh! Yes please. Can I have an owl of my own daddy? Please may I?" she asked. "Yes, my dear" Snape said.

So they walked into the pet store. Snape was surprised to see those same green eyes staring at him. Those eyes that taunted his dreams ever since the dreaded day he called Lily Evans a mud-blood. "Hello how may I help you?" she Lily Evans her voice cracking at the last word. "S-Sev?" she stuttered. "Yes. That is I, Lily. How are you?" he asked suddenly forgetting his child running around the store or his ex-wife behind him. All that mattered to him right now were those great almond-shaped green eyes. "Daddy come on I want an owl" Ashley said in a sing-song voice as she stared at a Snowy white owl and a chestnut cat. "Oh. Ummm. Yes that is why we came. Ashley dear come tell Lily what animals you would like you may have any and as many as you would like" he said trying to show off. "Wow Sev someone's got the good life huh? Who is this little cutie pie?" she asked. "I am Ashley Lily Snape" she declared in a very annoyed tone because she had heard her name already so many times today. "I would like this owl" she said pointing at the Snowy-white owl "And this kitten" she said pointing at a little kitten that was black with little black wings. "Ok then little sweetie" she said to Ashley. She then turned to Sev. "A little keen on my name there big guy" she said in a big pulled up voice poking him in the chest. "Well I always have loved lilies and yes your name." he said in small voice. "Mum, Daddy, Miss Lily guess what I'm naming my pets! This owl is going to be Olivia and this kitten is Samantha," she said. She then went with Lily in the back to get a cage for them. She chose one with a green serpent on it and the other has green and silver stripes. They walked out. "So Sev teaching your daughter Slytherin is better?" she asked. "Now why in the Wizard world would you think that?" he asked a teasing tone in his voice. "Well let's see Silver and Green robes serpent cage what else?" she asked a smile creeping on to her face. "Well I am his little Serpentine Princess" Ashley said very proudly. "Oh is that the case" she said smiling and crouching down to look Ash in the eye "Well little serpent. Don't let your daddy tell you that Slytherin is the best house because look at me I was in Gryffindor" she said proudly. "Yes exactly why I do not want to be in Gryffindor. You little _girl _caused daddy so much pain. He was trying to protect both of you, you moron. You broke his heart. He loved you he still loves you he loves me and mommy but he will always love you. You are so horrible. I can't believe you'd tell me Gryffindor was ok. They had that wretched James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and _you" _she said in a menacing tone. She then turned grabbed her fathers hand and stormed out of the pet shop. Bellatrix gave one disgusted look at Lily and followed her daughter. "ASHLEY" Snape yelled "That was NOT very nice. How in this Merlin forsaken land did you find out that I loved Lily" he asked his mood decreasing rapidly. "You have your ways I have Uncle Lucy to tell me stories" she said. So they headed off toward home. They all headed up to Ashley's room. "Don't forget the trick step" she yelled as she hopped over it. Once they were all in they let Olivia and Samantha loose. They then started to finish packing Ashley. "Ashley are you sure you want to go to Hogwarts" Bellatrix asked. "Yes mum I do" she replied. She then kicked her parents down stairs and changed into her pajamas and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Uncle Lucy Auntie Cissy and Cousin Drac

Ashley woke up the day before she went to Hogwarts. She walked down stairs and was surprised no one was there. She went and looked for her mother or father neither was there. She started to cry because no one was home and she was alone. She picked up the phone and called her cousin. "Hello" her uncle's voice sounded from the other side. "I'm scared," Ashley, said crying. "Why little one" her uncle asked. "Mommy and Daddy are gone and I'm all alone" she said "Don't worry darling Bellatrix had to go back to traveling and your father had to go back to Hogwarts to start preparing for his classes" Lucius said calmly. "They-promised- to- see- me- get- on- the- train," she said between breaths. "Do you want us to come get you so you could stay over here?" Lucius said concerned. "Yes please" Ashley said. They then hung up. Ashley went up to her room to put Samantha or Sam and Olivia or Livy into their cages and pack her bag. After 10 minutes, her uncle arrived. "Uncle Lucy" she cried, "They lied to me. This was so important to me". "I know darling its ok," Lucius cooed. They then grabbed Ashley's stuff and disapperated.

Once they were at Malfoy Manor Draco was still asleep so Ashley sat down with her Aunt. "Aunt Cissy why did mum and dad have to leave. This meant so much to me and they promised me. They lied" Ashley sniffed. "I know dear but your mother has to go and travel with Rholdophus Lestrange and your father well he had to make sure everything is going to be perfect for you dear" Narcissa said calmly watching her youngest niece. "We saw Miss Lily yesterday. I could tell daddy forgot we were even there. He was all misty and small and I did not like it. This was my conversation with her 'Don't let your daddy tell you that Slytherin is the best house because look at me I was in Gryffindor she said Yes exactly why I do not want to be in Gryffindor. You little _girl _caused daddy so much pain. He was trying to protect both of you, you moron. You broke his heart. He loved you he still loves you he loves me and mommy but he will always love you. You are so horrible. I cannot believe you would tell me Gryffindor was ok. They had that wretched James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and _you' _and daddy got all mad like it was bad to say. He always taught me Gryffindors were less and now I'm just downright confused Aunt Cissy" Ashley said. "I don't know darling I really don't" Narcissa said.

Just then, Draco came down the stairs. He looked a total mess his hair was all rumpled and his clothes that he had on yesterday will still on. He headed down into the bright yellow kitchen and sat at the table waiting for his house elf, Dobby, to come with breakfast. When after 10 minutes of sitting at the table Draco screamed "House elf where are you I want breakfast now" when he got no reply he became frustrated. "I will make you something Drac. But you have to treat your elf nicer or else I'll make you get up and do it" Ashley said teasingly. Ashley, in her bright green dress with her hair braided down her back, walked into the overly bright kitchen and set to work making eggs, toast, waffles, and pancakes for her older cousin. Once they were done Ashley set down the plate in front of him. He took one big spoonful of everything. "Wow Ash I never knew you could cook so well. Why don't you cook more often?" Draco asked her with bits of food flying everywhere as he waved the spoon around. "I do cousin. While I am at home I love to cook but you guys have that poor elf, Dobby-" but before she could finish her sentence a big loud crack sounded throughout the house. "Oh hello Sir, Ma'am, was Dobby called?" The squeaky voice said. "Oh now that stupid elf comes. What when I call it isn't good enough but when she says your name in a sentence you come right away. That's messed up" Draco said. "Oh Hello Dobby no you were not I have made breakfast this morning so you didn't have to and ignore Draco he's just not in a good mood because he ran out of Hair Gel" Ashley said playing with her cousins hair while he glared at the house elf.

"Ash how long have you been here for" Draco asked. "And where are Auntie Bella and Uncle Sev". "Well I woke up this morning and no one was home so I've been here for I don't know maybe 30 minutes at least," she said. After breakfast, Ashley and Draco decided that they were going to write a letter to Snape saying how mad they were. "Ok so what are we going to right?" Ashley said. They started.

8/30 /1993

Dear Father,

How dare you leave me with out a note. Where are you? You promised me you would watch me get on the train. I know have no galleons because we spent them on candy for both of us. I want an explanation on why you left with out even saying good-bye to your daughter. I was so scared this morning when I awoke and no one was there. I cannot believe you. I also want an explanation on why you yelled at me yesterday. Lily Evans dissevered it after all she did to you.

Love Your Daughter,

Ashley Lily Snape

They tied the letter to Livy's foot they set her loose. They then went outside. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining the grass was green the trees were just changing color and the temperature was just warm enough for a light jacket. When they stepped outside, they ran to the big tree in the back. Ashley and Draco only knew off the big tree house in the tip top of the big tree because Lucius and Narcissa never went back that far. Ashley stood back and stared at the tree it was magnificent with the beautiful reds, gold, greens and browns. Draco and she climbed up through the branches each time the land becoming farther and farther away. Finally they reached the top and looked down the ground was so far down that the house was tiny. They had built this tree house using magic. It was humongous half was Ashley's the other half Draco's they had everything they would need to live up there for at least a month. Ashley walked through the black and white living room with it's big screen T.V. She then moved into her room. Her room was a very lively room it had the Hogwarts house crest on her back wall. She had green and silver stripes all around her room. Her furniture was covered in pictures of snakes. She had a bunk bed that had the top bed going out left and the lower bunk came out straight it had a desk attached to the one side and covering her desk were her drawing things pencils, pens, paper, tape, colored pencils, markers, et cetra. She walked over to her closet. She opened her rainbow colored door and stared at all of her cloths. She had long sleeves, short sleeves, no sleeves, short shorts, long shorts, Capri's, Bermuda's, and skirts. She slowly went through her closet picked out all her cloths and with one heave threw them on the bed and sorted them. She kept all the short sleeves, no sleeves, short shorts, Capri's, Bermuda's, and skirts. She then went to her cousins room. She stepped in to the dark room it had black and green everywhere. There was not one touch of red or orange. She went and sat on her cousins bunk bed, it was identical to hers, "Cuz do you think that they may ever come up here? If they ever see it?" Ashy asked her cousin who was slaving over his broom, waxing it and cutting dead twigs. "You know Ash I was thinkin' the same thing. If they ever do find this they'd know where we disappeared to everyday" he replied "Oh and I think it's time we go back down. "Ash let's go before they panic" he said. On that note Ashley and Draco descended to 100ft climb to the bottom.

"Ashley, Draco where are you? Severus sent you an owl and its pretty long" Narcissa shouted. "We're coming auntie" Ashley shouted. Ashley raced Draco to the front of the house where Olivia greeted Ash with a nip on the ear. Ashley took the note and darted to hers and Draco's room. Draco followed and sat on the bed and they read.

8/30/1993

Dear Ashley,

I am sorry. I know I promised you but Dumbledore needed me to help set up for Mad-Eye Moody and Lily since they are coming to the school for the year. I also had to help set up for the Tri-wizard Tournament. Tell your mother that I am sorry I was not there. I promise that I will make it up to you. I will meet you at the gates when you get here. What do you mean you have no galleons? I gave you a lot. I yelled at you because you must be polite to people you don't like or else you may want something that person has and because you weren't nice to them they won't give you it. Sent Olivia back once your down with a response.

Love,

Daddy

So Ashley grabbed a quill and wrote her response on the back of the piece of parchment

8/30/1993

Dear Father,

Yes you did promise and whatever you love to make excuses for getting out of promises. I spent the galleons on you me cousin Draco and mum. Mum was not home when I awoke she went back to traveling with that Rholdophus Lestrange person. Besides people will always give me what I want because for one I'm your daughter and for two I'm so cute and adorable. Uncle Lucy, Auntie Cissy and Cousin Drac all say hi. When I get there I want to go to Hogsmeade with the older kids like cousin Drac. I miss you.

Love,

Ashley Lily Snape

Crack. "Hello Miss Snape. Dobby was wondering if there was anything specific you would like since you are our guest miss. Dobby would like to please mistress Bellatrix's daughter. Oh yes Dobby would Dobby would" Dobby said he stared from Ashley to Draco to Samantha who had just crawled up into Ashley's lap. "Oh ummm Dobby may I please have Chicken and Ribs for main course for appetizer may I please have corn on the cob for dessert may I please have treacle tart and some butter beer please?" Ashley asked. "Dobby will get that for you Miss Snape. Dobby will he promises" Dobby said before bowing out. After a couple minutes of staring at the ceiling Ashley went down stairs to get a drink. When she hit the last step her glass hit the floor and she screamed. "Uncle how dare you hurt Dobby he has down nothing to you. Dobby come here please. Dobby what did you do? Auntie how dare you stand there and let him if that's how you people treat poor Dobby I will ask him to come live with me. I highly doubt mum would object to me being happy" Ashley screamed at her family. "Dobby started making dinner. Master Malfoy didn't like dinner so Dobby was punished. Dobby is so sorry Miss" Dobby cried. Ashley looked Dobby over he was covered in blood and bruises. She took her scarf off and wrapped it around a particularly bad one on his head. "Dobby I am so sorry Uncle Lucius did not like the dinner I asked you to make. Come I will lay you in my bed so you rest and make dinner myself and that's an order" Ashley said. She carried the little elf to her room and cleaned and bandaged his wounds. She then laid him on her bed and covered him. She walked back down the stairs and cleaned the broken glass and set off to finish dinner.


	4. Daddy's point of view

Snape woke up that morning to a warm day. He sat up his hair rumpled. He looked around his room and there sitting on his couch was Albus Dumbledore himself. "Albus what are you doing here Bellatrix could have seen you or if Ashley had come in she might have wondered why you were here" Snape said. "Well, Severus we need you to come back and help set up for Miss Evans and Professor Moody. I thought you might want to chose where her room is. You knew her better than any of us you might now what she wants in her room" Albus Dumbledore said. "Yes well umm ok as long as I am back before tomorrow I promised Ashley we'd ride the train together. Did you say Miss Evans not Mrs. Blah blah blah?" Severus asked. "Yes, I did say Miss Evans not Mrs. Blah blah blah. She never married. There is a possibility that you wont be back by tomorrow Severus" Professor Dumbledore told him simply. So Severus got up and dressed and walked down stairs. He walked into the kitchen and made himself some quick toast and disapperated along side Albus. Severus felt the weight of everything crash down on his chest he couldn't feel anything. Finally his feet crashed onto pavement. 'Severus now where would Lily most like her room. Minerva and I was thinking about up by the Gryffindor common room or somewhere with a view of the lake" Albus said staring out the window of a classroom. "Somewhere near my room with a view of the lake" Severus said. "I will go now and pick out some furniture and things for her room. I will go to Diagon Alley" and with that he disapperated again. His head was spinning with ideas and thoughts of Lily. Once he was in Diagon Alley he turned and swiftly walked toward the same pet store he, his daughter, and his ex-wife had been yesterday. He opened the door to the same tinkling noise as yesterday. "Hello how may I help you?" she asked when she turned around and saw Severus she glared at him and said "Why are you back again and where is Bellatrix and that brat you call your daughter?". He stared at her offended "Lily, I would like to apologize for my daughter behavior yesterday. But by the look of it I believe she was right. I also came to ask if you would accompany me to look for your furniture and I was going to ask where you would like your room to be located in the castle" he said still glaring at her. "Oh," she said her voice a lot softer "Sorry. Yea sure I'll come with you. Where is your room Sev?" she asked. "My room? My room is located near the Slytherin common room. I am the Head of Slytherin House." he said very proud and calm. "Well Mr. Big and Important where are we going?" she asked. "Wherever they sell furniture" he said and stalked off.


	5. Hogwarts Finally

"ASHLEY WAKE UP! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE TRAIN" Draco Malfoy called up the stairs to his cousin who was still sleeping soundlessly on her couch. "Elf go wake her" he commanded his house-elf Dobby. "Dobby will go wake little mistress Snape. Dobby will not disappoint his master. Dobby will do as told" Dobby said as he walked sadly up the stairs for he knew that once this little wonderful mistress left he would be treated as if he were dust ob the side of the road. "Little mistress it is I, Dobby, I must awaken you so that you may board the train to Hogwarts" Dobby said shaking her slightly. "Where's the fire?" Ashley said as she woke with a start. "Little Mistress Snape you must go. Quickly dress and eat you must set off for Hogwarts" he said pulling out her favorite dress. "Oh thank-you Dobby you will write won't you?" she asked him. "Dobby will Dobby promises" he said than ran out of the room.

Ashley got up and got dressed in the dress Dobby had picked out. It was her favorite it had a horizontal stripped top and the bottom was ruffles the stripes and ruffles alternated between silver and green. She then straightened her hair so it came to the bottom of her back. She threw on her white headband took one look in the mirror and ran out the door. She then packed the car and headed back inside. "Draco will you go see if your cousin is awake yet" Narcissa asked her son while trying to make breakfast for them all. "I'm here Auntie Cissy. I'll take over breakfast if you would like because I think Uncle Lucy is still sleeping," she said grabbing the pan of eggs from her Aunt. "Thank-you darling it's a good thing my sister taught you had to cook" Narcissa said before hurrying off the wake Lucius so they could go down to Kings Cross Station. "Here Drac, I've finished your eggs toast and waffles" she said pouring food onto her cousins plate. She then walked to the cabinets and took out small boxes of cereal. "Afh ouu no etn" Draco said his mouth full of food. "No thank-you I am not very hungry seeing as I just awoke" she said before turning out of the kitchen and walking into the bathroom she took and plugged in her uncles hair straighter, pulled out his gel and bow and lastly she took and laid his cloths on the counter.

She then walked out of the bathroom poked her head into the room and said, "Uncle Lucy I made your favorite" and walked out. "Ashley you are a lifesaver your Uncle just got up" Narcissa said to her niece. "No problem Aunt Cissy. I also plugged in his hair straighter pulled out his bow and gel and laid his cloths out for you. I made everyone breakfast and packed the car" she said smiling at her aunt. Narcissa smiled patted her on the back and ran off. Ashley then went back outside. The second she stepped outside Olivia fluttered down next to her with a letter and parcel. She took the note and read.

9/1/1993

Dear Ashley,

What do you mean your mother was not there when you woke up! I understand your situation about your galleons so I sent Olivia back with 40 Galleons 20 Kunts 10 Sickles. Please do not blast your money you will need some for when you go to Hogsmeade. I asked the Headmaster and he said as long as I watch you, you may come with us. I am going to presume that you are at Malfoy Manor. Please be good for your Aunt and Uncle. I will make sure that when you get off the train Hagrid takes good care of you. I have talked to Professor McGonagall, you remember her dont you, and she said I might take the first years in as long as I do not antagonize the other kids. Remember be good on the train.

Love Your Father,

Severus Tobias Snape

She took the parcel from her owl's foot and opened it. She saw Galleons, Knuts and, Sickles in the bottom. Into her pocket they fell. "Come on Livy you must go back into your cage" she said tempting her owl into the cage. With one loud who she flew into the cage. Ashley put the cage in the back along with Sam. She then got into the car.

"Come on. I do not want to be late on my first day. Daddy's waiting at Hogwarts for us," Ashley screamed. "Yes quite right little Ashley" Lucius Malfoy said running out of the house. Narcissa, Draco, and Lucius all quickly sprinted into the car. "Ashley why am I wearing Draco's clothes?" Lucius questioned his youngest niece. "Uncle Lucy when you dress your self you don't dress very much like a muggle. Auntie Cissy wears a nice flowery dress and looks beautiful, well, glowing actually. Draco, well, Draco looks like he belongs at my old school" she smiled her beautiful dazzlingly white toothed smile. They drove and drove. Ashley stared out of the window watching as the life she knew flew by so she could start a new one with her father. "Drac will you sit with won't you?" Ashley pleaded her cousin as she felt despair slipping deeper and deeper into her stomach. "No, Ash, I won't I'm a prefect and you're a first year" he replied watching her carefully. "I wish daddy were here he would sit with me on the train" she thought. Before she could ask, Draco where she would sit Narcissa exclaimed, "We're here Ashley". They got out of the car. Ashley went and grabbed two trolleys. Narcissa loaded Draco's while Lucius loaded Ashley's. "Ash you remember how to get in right?" Draco looked quizzically upon his cousin. "Yes I do. I wanna go last" she said and then skipped inside the train station. "Draco who's that?" she said pointing at Neville Longbottom. "Nobody Ash" he said quickly. She walked over to the wall stared at it quizzically and then propped herself against it. She then fell inside sideways. Before she fell, she did a flip. Lucius came in next. Then Draco, Lastly, Narcissa came in. Draco disappeared onto the train while Narcissa put his stuff on the train.

Ashley stared at the train. Narcissa came over and smiled. "Ashley there is nothing to be scared about Severus is waiting for his little princess. He misses you." Ashley gave her aunt and uncle hugs and jumped onto the train just as it started moving. She found a window and waved. She then went looking for empty carriages there were none. She walked up and won corridors looking into rooms. Whenever she poked her head in one and asked if she could sit, they laughed at her. She sat in the hall outside a door and cried. She already missed home and she wanted Draco and her Aunt and Uncle and Mother but most of all she wanted her Father. Just then, the door opened and out walked a crowd of people who immediately crowded around her. She looked up and saw the girl, Pansy, and that horrible Hermione and that Weasley Ron. She continued crying harder. She then heard a voice that mad her calm down. "Ashley what's the matter?" she heard her cousin ask. "I want to go home I miss Uncle Lucy and Auntie Cissy and Mommy and I really want to see daddy and there were no seats," she cried the tears running down her dress making spots all over her dress. "Ashley, your fathers at school waiting for us. Come on let's find the first year cabins" Draco cried taking Ashley's hand and dragging her through the crowd. "I saw you pick your head up and start crying harder why?" Draco asked. "I saw that Pansy girl she really doesn't like me. I saw that retched Hermione and the Weasley Ron" she said her sobbing slowing. "In here. Be good," he said pushing her into a door.

"Hi I'm Dennis Creevey" she heard someone say. She turned around to see several kids in this carriage with her. She quickly ran and sat down next to the window and stared out it and then finally she said slowly "I am Ashley Lily". She turned her head back to the window. She stared out of the carriage. "Did the snack cart go by yet? How long is this trip?" she asked the boy, Dennis. "No, all day" he replied staring at her. "What, why are you staring at me?" she snapped. He drew back. Just then, the door opened. "You first years better change" Draco said poking his head in the door. "Yes, sir" many of the kids said. Draco then walked into the luggage carriage. "Ashley Lily Snape please. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy" a voice said from behind a teetering pile of luggage. "Here you go," Argus Filch said handing Draco Ashley's trunk. He opened it and pulled out her silk robes. "Here put it back" he said and then walked out. He walked back to Ashley where he grabbed her pointed her toward a bathroom and then left. Ashley walked into the bathroom and changed. She then went back to where the other kids were. She opened the door and sat down. She noticed all the other kids staring at her. She got up and walked swiftly from the room.

She turned down the hall to where she saw Uncle Lucy, and Auntie Cissy put the luggage. She opened the door. "Can I please have Ashley Lily Snape's things?" she asked. "I just pulled out this Ashley girl's luggage," Filch said. "Yes well, I would like my stuff and I highly doubt Daddy or Professor Snape would like it very much if I freeze to death," she said her anger rising terribly. "Ok here you go," he said handed her the trunk. She then walked out of the room. She found a cabin farther in the back than she had ever been in the back where there was only one person. She went in and sat down she opened the lock once, twice, three times to get to her pillow and blanket. She grabbed them laid them down and fell quickly asleep.

"Ashley wake up! Your father will never forgive me if I don't force you to eat" Lily's distressed voice came from above her. "Miss Lily?" she asked. "The one and only Lily Evans, yes. Now wake up the snack cart is here," She said. Ashley popped up walked to the door and asked for one carton of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans and four chocolate frogs. She gave Lily 2 of the frogs and half of the beans. They sat in silence for a while. "Are we almost there?" Ashley asked. She had been dreaming of her father and she missed him terribly. "Only like 10 minutes now sweetie," she said. Ashley walked out located a bathroom and fixed her hair. She went back said good-bye and grabbed her stuff brought it back to the luggage room and went back to where that Dennis Creevey boy was. "Where were you Ashley?" Dennis asked her. "I was with someone I knew," she answered. She sat waiting for Draco to come get her.

Finally, they got there. "Firs' years over her' please" said a humongous man. "Firs' ye'rs in the can's please," he said again. Ashley got into a canoe with Dennis Creevey and another girl named Emma Abbott. So they rowed to the other side and walked up the stairs where they were they were met by Snape. "Children please try to line up in alphabetical order. That means Ashley your in back. Emma you're in front" and they walked of toward the school.

"Children wait here I will come back to get you. When we are ready" So the kids stood waiting and then Snape came and got them. They walked in scared. Then everyone quieted down and the sorting hat started singing. "When I call your name, step up here, and I will place the hat on your head," Snape said. "Emma Sara Abbott". Emma walked up and sat down Snape sat the hat on her head then "HUFFLEPUFF" the hat yelled. The Hufflepuff table exploded with clapping. Emma walked over. Ashley zoned out staring at her cousin until "Dennis Steven Creevey" Snape yelled. Dennis walked over and the hat went down over his eyes. "Gryffindor" it yelled he walked over to where the kids were making a spot for him. Ashley was barely listening "Ashley Lily Snape" Severus pronounced. Ashley walked over to the stool. Now the whole room was deathly quiet even Peeves the poltergeist was quiet and then kids started muttering things like "Snape last her last name" "Is that Snape's daughter?" "I never knew Snape had a daughter. They look scarily the same." Ashley sat quite still as she waited for the answer anger turning inside her she felt as though she was going to get sick. "Slytherin" it yelled.

She ran down and sat next to Draco. "Ash you're a Slytherin! That's so awesome! Mom, dad, and Uncle Sev are gonna be so happy. Look Uncle Sev is smiling at you it's very rare he smiles at school, unless Gryffindors get in trouble," Draco said giving his little cousin a hug. "I know," she said her eyes filling with tears "I really miss mommy though" she said and starting crying. Draco patted her on the back and pointed at Dumbledore. "I would like to say a couple of things. First, the forest is forbidden. Secondly, we will be having a Tri-wizard Tournament we will have two other schools lodging here for the year Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang will be arriving in two weeks time. Now before you kids eat yourselves let's feast" Dumbledore said.

Food magically appeared on Ashley's plate. She sat there and pushed her food around with her fork. "Ash why aren't you eating?" Draco asked. "'Cuz Draco I only eat plants and fruits. I'm an herbivore" she sneered as she watched her cousin shove a whole meat pie in his mouth. He stared at her and continued eating. She watched her father as he sat there eating very little because he too was a vegetarian. After ten twenty minutes, the dinner disappeared and dessert appeared. She ate a couple of her favorite Blueberry Treacle Tart. She stared at the other Hogwarts tables as they ate. She watched as a couple people from Gryffindor table left then some Ravenclaws a couple of Hufflepuff students drifted off toward their common rooms. She watched as only a couple Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws were at their table. For some reason all the Slytherins had stayed she noticed.

Snape got up and walked over toward Ashley. "Ashley, my darling, I am so proud of you!" he said. He grabbed her hand, swung her in front of him, and hugged her. "Daddy-can't-breath" Ashley said. He let go of her. "Ashley your mother would be so proud of you," he said. Ashley's eyes started to water. "Ashley what _is _the matter? Why are you crying?" Severus asked his daughter. "I miss mommy," she cried. "Daddy I am hungry" Ashley exclaimed "and what is everyone staring at?" "Go on eat all of you or go to the common room! Come on let's go ask Miss Lily if she would like to accompany us shall we. Draco what is the password considering you will be taking the kids up soon?" he asked. "The password is Baron" Drac replied. Snape left giving Draco a quick little hug/spasm.

"Lily would you like to accompany us to the kitchen Ashley and I are vegetarians and as I know you are too?" he asked Lily dazzling her with a smile. "Sure I'd love to go," she said standing up and walking off toward the kitchens. Before they left the Grand Hall, Ashley put up her arms and Severus picked her up and piggybacked her out of the hall. "Ashley my dear what is your schedule?" Snape asked her. "Monday: 1st Transfiguration, 2nd Charms. Tuesday: History of Magic. Wednesday: 1st Flying Lessons, 2nd Double Potions with Gryffindor first years. Thursday: 1st Herbology, 2nd Defense Against the Dark Arts, 3rd Astronomy. Friday: 1st Double Potions with Gryffindor third years so with Draco and Longbottom, 2nd Double Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, 3rd Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuffs," she answered him. "So you have me and Miss Lily or shall we say Professor Evans, twice a week!" Severus said looking at Lily. "I don't care all the kids are going to call me Professor Evans but, Ashley, you can call me Professor Lily or Miss Lily whatever you whatever you want. You're like family" Lily replied. Ashley gave a snort. "_Unbelievable" she muttered under her breath. _

"_Ashley why didn't you say you were a vegetarian on the train? I would have given you carrot sticks or celery or something" she questioned Ash. "'Cuz normally I don't tell people I'm a vegetarian" Ash said glaring at Lily. "My little Serpentine Princess let's go you need to go to bed your getting cranky" Snape said picking Ashley up. He picked her up like a princess. She put her arms around his neck put her head against his chest and fell into a light sleep. She was awoken by a slight shake. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by several elves. "Elves we would like some food Professor Evans and my daughter are both vegetarians," Snape proclaimed. The elves scrambled over each other to fulfill what this professor asked. Ashley was escorted to a seat by an elf named Winky. Ashley ate a salad and another Blueberry Treacle Tart. _

"_Come now Ashley. We must get you to the Slytherin Common House," he said. He picked Ashley back up and she once again wrapped her fingers around his neck and fell asleep. As they passed Snape heard whispers like "See I told you that was his daughter" "They do look so adorable together" "I heard that her mother is the new Professor Lily Evans" "NO her mother's Bellatrix Lestrange" then he heard Draco above everyone else "NO her mother is none of the above. Bellatrix is her adopted mother. Lily is a good family friend so she is like an aunt. Now if you don't leave I will get Professor Snape or should I say Uncle Sev to come deduct points from your houses." Severus walked down into the dungeons smiling at his nephew. He passed the potion's classrooms. _

_He walked straight toward the big hole covered by a picture. "Password" said the painting. "Baron. Now let me in she is not as light as she used to be" Snape said straining his voice under Ashy's weight. "Pansy Parkinson are you in here?" he yelled. She stood up. "Can you carry Ashley upstairs and place her in a bed. Boys aren't allowed in the Girls' Dormitory?" he asked. "Sure" she said grabbing Ashley and carrying her up looking for her name on the list's that marked where your bed was. She located Ashley's name and carried her into room number 3. She placed Ashley on top of the last bunk bed. She looked through the trunks looking for Ashley's things. She found it opened it up and to her astonishment found silk and satin, cotton and wool. She grabbed a pair of pajamas' and placed them over the post on Ashley's bed she then took blankets and pillows and covered Ashley up. _


	6. I was Scared

_**AN: Sorry I totally forgot about writing. Don't worry I'm going to be updating ALL of my stories**_

Ashley woke up a while later and looked around the room she was in. She couldn't recognize the way anything looked. As she slowly got up out of bed and placed her feet on the ground she realized she was at Hogwarts. She smiled softly to herself but then got down from the bed, she cursed herself for how small she was. She opened the common room door and slowly started walking around sleepily rubbing her eyes. She walked wherever her feet would talk her, she wanted to get to daddy or Miss Lily. She walked around making sure that she didn't fall or hurt herself. She went upstairs and down stairs and up corridors and down corridors she opened empty rooms. She finally sat down in the middle of a hallway lost. She started to cry.

A door opened at the end of the hall and a person poked their head out of the door way.

"Who's there?" the voice asked and Ashley hushed herself and tried to disappear against the wall. The person slowly walked out of the room they were in and made their way towards Ashley.

"Why're you out of bed" the adult women asked looking at the child worriedly. Ashley remained silent and wary of the person above her. The women sighed.

"Dear me, I'm Madam Pomfrey, why're you out of bed?" she asked again and Ashley looked at her wide eyed. Maybe this lady would know where daddy or Miss Lily was.

"I..I was looking for daddy, or for.. Miss Lily" she says sniffling quietly and looking around. Her eyes wide as she took in the castle around her. Tomorrow started her classes and she was going to be exhausted and most likely sick, since it was September and the castle was freezing. Madam Pomfrey shook her head and clucked her tongue and helped Ashley stand before wrapping a blanket around the small shivering frame of the youngest Snape.

"Come now" she said softly as she took the 11 year olds hand and started walking. Poppy Pomfrey seemed to be thinking about who to bring the child too. She shook her head and decided on Lily, she was the closest to them at the moment. Poppy knocked on the door and a very sleepy voice spoke. Ashley peaked in the room and saw Miss Lily asleep on the bed. She thanked Madam Pomfrey profusely before going over towards Miss Lily and shaking her.

"Miss Lily?" Ashley said quietly as she shook Lily awake. Lily blinked the sleep from her eyes as she watched her door close and mediwitch walk away. She looked down at the small girl who was in front of her. She smiled softly.

"Yes Ashley dear?" Lily said looking into startling green eyes. She sighed. They looked just like her Harry's eyes. She shook away the thoughts. She had survived James and Harry had not.

"I..I was scared" Ashley said looking at the ground. Lily gave a small tinkling laugh and pulled back the covers of the bed for the girl to crawl in with her. Ashley smiled and cuddled up against the warm body of Miss Lily shivering.

"Oh dear, hunny you're going to get very sick" Lily said shaking her head and casting a small warming charm over the girl. Ashley smiled sheepishly and layed her head against Miss Lily's arm and fell asleep. Lily made a quick potronus and sent it to Severus to tell him where his daughter was currently located and sent a picture along with the potronus. Lily closed her eyes and fell asleep also. At 6 her alarm woke her up and she quickly turned it off.

"Miss Lily.." Ashley said slowly as she opened her eyes to look at her professor and her family. Lily smiled and hushed the small child. Ashley cuddled back under the cover and quickly fell back to sleep as Lily got up and got ready for the day.

At 7 Lily shook Ashley awake. "Ashley, come on, get up. It's time for breakfast" Ashley groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes and patting her hair down. Lily wondered when her eyes had turned such a green since, before, they had been a dark black, much like the girl's father.

"Do I gave to?" whined the girl and Lily laughed and nodded. Ashley stood up and stretches doing a quick back bridge before standing back up. She giggled quietly and then covered her mouth before giggling again.

"I don't have clothes" she said with a small blush.

"Choose something from my closet for today, we'll shrink it. I guess from now on your father and I should have a small trunk of your clothes" Lily said with a laugh and Ashley nodded. She walked over to the closet and picked out a lavender colored robe to wear. Lily pulled out her old uniform and changed the insignia to Slytherin.

"You were Gryffindor?" Ashley asked out of curiosity. Lily nodded and helped the girl with the buttons on the back of the uniform. Ashely smiled looking at herself and walked out of the room with Miss Lily in hand.

Ashley laughed, so what she was 11 years old and was able to act like a kid. Mommy didn't like kids. Miss Lily did. So she was going to act like a kid since she could. Drac wouldn't mind and she hoped daddy wouldn't either.


End file.
